Numerous towing devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,446 to Sapp; 3,771,808 to Duerst; 3,912,290 to Rich; 4,046,393 to Vadnals; 4,132,427 to McGeen and 4,567,853 to Hayden all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore descried.
The Sapp U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,456 teaches a game-transporting device including a flexible enclosure adapted to hold an animal to be transported. The enclosure has a closable elongated opening for inserting the animal to be transported therein. The enclosure consists of a durable material having a smooth outer surface and manual towing means secured to the enclosure means for dragging the enclosure means containing the animal, along the ground.
The Duerst U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,808 teaches a portable skid for hauling game from the field which comprises a rectangular sheet of plastic having a high tear strength and provided with reinforced apertures along the side margins and forward margin. When not in use, the skid is rolled in a coil and carried on the shoulder by a sling. When in use, the game carcass is placed on the unrolled skid and cords tied between the reinforced apertures on the side margins to form a upwardly open U-shaped channel around the carcass with the narrow bottom web interconnecting the channel side walls functioning as a runner. A rope secured to reinforced apertures in the forward margin is used to drag the skid. In one embodiment of the invention, spaced bands having a stiff pile or fiber surface on the upper surface of a plastic sheet prevent the carcass from sliding off the skid.
The Rich U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,290 teaches that a collapsible sled of the instant invention has been designed with the hunter in mind. It is compact and easy to carry and folds to a size which may be easily carried on a hunter's back. The weight of the sled is minimal inasmuch as its construction is primarily of lightweight metal, such as aluminum, and the cross bars or braces extending between the opposite side runner sections of each sled section are upwardly concave, whereby a killed animal may be at least partially cradled in the sled when the latter is in use.
The Vadnais U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 teaches a portable plastic sled for the rescue of injured persons and disabled snowmobiles. The sled is constructed of heave gauge low density polyethylene having a molecular memory and formed to lay substantially flat when unrolled with the exception of the front portion which retains a partial curvature. A transverse bar at the front of the sled includes a socket for attachment of a separate crank, to enable the sled to be conveniently rolled into a tight bundle for stowage aboard a snowmobile or all terrain vehicle. The crank is formed with attachments to permit use as handle for manual towing or as a tow bar for snowmobile towing. The crank also becomes a convenient carrying handle when the sled is rolled up. An integral tail on the sled retains the sled in the rolled up condition and multipurpose clamp lines retain the crank handle to the rolled up sled.
The McGee U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,427 teaches a frame sled that has straps affixed to members thereof for releasably securing an animal carcass to the sled. Pulling straps affixed to the sled at the front thereof facilitate pulling of the sled.
The Hayden U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,853 teaches an animal carrier apparatus including a base portion, an animal support portion, a locking portion and a towing portion. The base portion includes a pair of frame members. Each frame member has a generally quadrangular configuration with upper and lower horizontal sections and end section joining same. The frame members being pivotally connected to one another. The pivotal connection being along the end sections of the frame members. The pivotal connection being at the same respective location on each end section. The pivotal connection enabling the frame members to be pivoted substantially parallel to each other for compact storage. The animal support portion includes spaced transverse strips extending between the upper sections of the frame members and spaced longitudinal strips crossing with the transverse strips. Restraining mechanism is operatively connected to the crossed strips. The locking portion includes a mechanism for maintaining the frame members in a spread configuration with the transverse strips in an extended condition. The towing portion includes a connector extending from forward ends of the frame members, whereby an animal's legs can be inserted through spaces between the crossed strips with its body held by the restraining mechanism and the locking portion maintaining the frame members spread so the connector can be utilized to tow the animal.